mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cowards/Transcript
s death.}} knew, was struggling to figure out what could make my pitifully boring novel more engaging and readable .}} was happy and light-hearted. was able to use my imagination. But time changes people, changed. My imaginationw as gone.}} swore never to look back into my horrible past, but at that time, needed to consult my old self...}} consulted him. And ended up doing much more than just getting inspired.}} do, my past always ends up catching up with me, whether like it or not...}} }} em into cash and fame!}} }} mean, Augustus! Snap out of it!}} called you by your real name, okay? Now please, beg you, do something about your master!!!}} t listen to me, but if you talk to him, perhaps...}} ... m Augustus, right? Not... Not Renoir ...? m not that obnovious alcoholic s disciple...!}} don t know that guy you call Mikey ... m not related to them, can t you see, Shadow? m human! Why should care?}} }} ... Didn t... Kill... Master Splinter!!}} }} deny my past lie, but at least the present and the future don t scare me at all... You are the one who is running away from everything!}} s why you took Renoir in, didn t you!}} }} t even understand?}} t you try to see things my way?}} understand... Ya sold us to humans!}} }} cha waitin for... C mon, life me up...}} ve been carrying on my own up until now!!}} }} s what cha get for doin no trainin ... Ya turn into a sissy...}} think it s the thousands of gallons of alcohol you drank and the millions of cigarettes you smoked that made you so heavy!!!}} ve been avoidin the burden of our sin! And to top it off, ya make a damn circus out of our tragedy!}} had to ponder on my decision for the whole first year...when finally published my novel, knew what was doing!}} m a traitor...}} }} }} gainst me, huh? Do ya? Ya weakling!}} s a novelist s worth if he can t write, tell me...}} ... Ya hear? And that s how Leo felt as a leader when he absorbed the responsibility of our sin for us... For you!}} }} can still type on a keyboard with my other hand!}} ll fix that...}} t you...}} re now happy... And then what? Do you expect Splinter come back if you make me suffer enough?}} s death! Why can t you just leave the past behind and move on to something else?}} t s only because you ve decided to linger endlessly in our tragic past that you re consumed by guilt! Everything comes and goes, nothing is static except you, Raph! You ve never done anything for yourself! So stop blaming me for your own masochistic decisions!!!}} }} s death...}} cuz ya pretend to be clean!!!}} re the one who started it!!!}} ... ll make sure you ll never write again!!!}} }} }} mon... Snape out of it, Raph!}} ... just didn t know what to do. hope didn t hit you too hard...}} ve stopped you from hitting Uncle Mikey. Everything s going to be okay now... Right?}} re going to get along with Uncle Mikey once again, right? You can hate me instead, ... don t care what you think about me, just... Just stop fighting... can t stand the sight of you guys tearing each other apart... Because you re family... You re brothers...!}} }} thought you...}} did to you was unforgivable... had to redeem myself... Run for your life, Mikey... Go...}} cannot bear the sight of my own beloved children fighting each other to death...}} re such a wuss... Anyways, thanks for yesterday...}} re welcome, bro...}} }} ... ...}} t tell me really...}} }} }} Category:Transcripts